Summer Days
by itsjustcherry
Summary: In a futuristic world,cyborg technology has been stolen from the military. Edward has been sent out to retrieve the technology,but will he have to take his love back to Roy? Teen for kissing and possible mild cussing. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rose Alchemist: Rewrite**

**Chapter one: **

**Hello all! The Rose Alchemist is something we have done back in the past. It was a hit on but just another story at fanfiction. We are combining accounts and writing different stories. Hopefully you can tell who does the writing. Sommer is writing This one! This is the first to be posted on our account. **

**In the beginning i want to describe stuff and set up the story, so if you keep reading it will get sooooo much better and more action and lots of talking and love scenes.**

**P.S. My filler is ...**

**Her whole room is a very light purple. She has purple curtains,and purple clothes hanging out of her dresser. She has purple walls with a violet lining all around the tiny room. She's wearing gloves right now,but for another reason. She lays asleep with nothing but a shirt on. A _purple_ shirt. This girl is obsessed with purple!**

**Her name was Summer Theadora Glenful. She has straight blond hair with pink streaks going all through it. She got up and opened the window to let in the sunlight. " I've over slept. It must be noon now."She said calmly. If you take a look around, there are pictures on the dark brown dresser. **

**It was a picture of her and another girl. She had dark brown and two bangs with pink tips at the end. They must have been sisters. Another has a handsom man with pink running down the sides of his hair, instead of grey,in the frame. The pink didn't make him look less manly. He was wearing the millitary out fit and was looking all professional.**

**Summer headed down the stairs slowly. She yawned and ended up in the kitchen. Her best friend was there, since she lives with them. Her name happens to be Brittany; she had light brown hair with dark green all over the ends. She had a loose hoodie on and tight shorts. Surprisingly it looked good on her. Even though she was rich she wore all kinds of clothes. She was Summer's mechanic. Summer had automail hands, and a mechanical secret,that only Brittany and Emma know. Summer doesn't even know her own secret. Who's Emma? You ask. Summer's 13 year old sister.**

**"Good morning, sleepy head." Said Brittany. Good morning she replied very sleeply like. Emma was just eating Frostie O's. Nobody but Emma eats her Frostie O's. Nobody but Emma likes them anyway. Emma was ignoring Summer today because Summer took a bite of her cereal, but Summer can't eat certain things without being 'allergic'.**

**Brittany got up and handed her a plate of eggs and said,"I made you eggs! Eat up!" Summer ate the eggs relunctedly. Sometimes they make her sick. (No offense Brittany.)**

**Soon afterwards Summer fainted. She was on the floor. Brittany took her dish and put in the sink as normal. Emma just looked down and away. She hates it when its check up time. She never liked watching, or seeing Summer so... lifeless. Summer always wakes up in her bed. They always say she should get checked for allergies.**

**.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.m.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n...**

_**DING DONG!**_

**The doorbell rang,and thats really rare. They live on a mountian surounded by trees. No neighbors for miles and miles, except for that family of bears. Let's just say,hard to get to.**

**Summer answered the door. It was a blonde boy wearing a black hoodie and red pants. He was traveling with a large bag and had this large guy in armor carry it for him. He had a loincloth on his armor, which he didn't need. He was wearing armor for petes sake! This surprised Summer alot. _Such wierd guests! _**

**"Konichiwa!" He said the rest in Japanese,"Can we stay here? We need to rest for our journey" At first Summer smiled, then she She frowned,and lastly she drooled. She couldn't understand him at all!**

**"Wha? Um.. Sprekinze English? Paulivue france? Me no understand?" She tried to see if he spoke her language. She couldn't understand.**

**The blonde boy,Ed, Was fluent in both languages. It happened to have been required in the military,because both langauges are very popular. He quickly switched to English,no trace of Japanese. It was actually his native language,English. He restated his sentence,and she let him in.**

**" Thank you!" The armoured one said. She just said,"Um.. sure?"**

**Emma heard the noise and came into the room, which happened to be the living room. She was wearing a tank top and a skirt; her shoes had ribbons that went all the way up to her skirt,and kept going. She happened to look pretty that day.**

**"Wow" Al said. She seemed to come out of nowhere and steal his heart. She was petite,and didn't look very strong. She looked quiet and shy. She Looked like an angel to him.**

**She was just afraid of him though. Although She was curious, she didn't look at him the way he looked at her. **

**End:Chapter one**

**Next chapter preview:**

**Will hearts get broken? Whats Brittany doing on her 'outings'? And are Summer and Ed getting closer? Find out as soon as five reviews come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Begin Chapter two: **

**YAY! Chapie two! (I use chapie for chapter all the time...) I Sometimes I write long chapters and short chapies! Very unpredictable am I!  
(Now you can call me crazy!) **

"Hello strangers!" Summer said, "What brings you to these hills?" Ed looked down as he set his suitcase on the floor. It had laptop written on the side. He uses it to record everything he encounters, just in case there was a clue he had missed. Only he reads it, only he writes it. It's like his journal too, you know?

**  
"We are just travelers." Al pitched in before Ed could say anything. Ed's big mouth got them in to trouble sometimes;not everybody loves alchemists. Especially state alchemist,who work for the military. Ed always seems to brag about it,and nobody likes that. Which that brings us to early that week;the assignment day. **

**...(flashback) **

**  
"Full metal,Your a day late! How many times have a paged you? I've left so many messages on your cell phone, you have to be out of minutes!"Said the colonial. He had jet black hair and black eyes;Roy (his name) was half English and half Japanese. He wasn't even in his military uniform because Ed came on his day off. **

**Edward was laid back in that ugly red couch the colonial keeps in his office. He was laying back even though the couch was itchy and uncomfortable. Ed wasn't even listening to Roy's complaint on being on a date. If he was on a date,why would he be home with sitcoms on like I couldn't hear them? **

**  
"Anyway,Full metal,Your mission is to go to the far side of the east. There is rumors of stolen military technology. More and more is stolen ever year. Get this, its cyborg technology. This means you should take precaution to any girls you see. Riza will give you a map and the units that have been stolen." Roy said. **

**"Okay. Al and I will be on our way."Ed said as he got up of the itchy couch. **

**"Ed?" Roy asked.  
"yeah?"Ed said **

"Be careful, I have another mission for you when you come back,and you can't do it if your hurt." He said nonchalantly,but Ed knew he didn't have another mission planned for him. Ed said he would be careful.

**  
Riza, Roy's 'secretary' ,handed him the map and more details. She very looked professional until she leaned over and whispered,"It should have one leading cyborg trait. I gave you the usual signs and there are more. Be careful for Roy,Al and me." **

**  
"With everybody saying not to die,I don't think I like this mission very much." Ed smiled and left with his papers. **

**  
... **

**"What's your name?" Summer asked them both as Emma went to stand next to her. Ed looked up and cracked his knuckle in a friendly way,not meanly. **

**My name is Alphonse,but please call me Al." He said while Ed was cracking his knuckles. " My name is Ed, but we don't know your names."Ed questioned. He knew one of these girls wasn't real,and he would have to take her with him back to central. They both looked real and secure. **

**  
"My name is Summer,and her name his Emma. There is someone else that lives here,but she likes to introduce herself."Summer answered them both. Oh great! another girl to interrogate! **

**  
"Where is she; that one that likes to make her own appearances?"Al asked the girls. "She's went out. She goes out sometimes and rests her mind."Summer said as she led them into the kitchen. **

**  
"You must be hungry! It's lunch time,so sit down and I'll make you all some sandwiches...But I have to warn you, I'm not the cook." Summer said as she showed them their chairs. **

**  
"You have big suit of armor. Can I get you a bigger chair? These kitchen chairs are very flimsy."Emma finally said something. Al wasn't listening,he was just watching her talk. he started to sit down when Ed whispered,"Get up moron before they see you sat down!" **

**Though he said it meanly, He smiled and he couldn't stop. My brother in love! Ah ah! Something to tease him about... **

**over and asked Emma, "How does she-" "She looks."Emma said plainly. **

"Looks at what?"Al asked her. "She just looks..." Emma said as she was looking him straight in the eyes. She didn't see anything beyond the skin of the armor. She looked in till she noticed Al was looking at her eyes and face. He was looking at her lovingly.

**She looked down and blushed. Al would've been blushing. . . .**

**It's over! the chapie! oh, everybody ate, Al had to throw his sandwich down and in the next chapter they'll be in the living room! **

**Glad we cleared that up! **  
Summer pointed at Emma and said,"PB and J," She pointed at Al,"Tuna," And Ed, "and Cheesy ham" That had scared Ed and Al,that was there favorite before... everything happened.

****

******Al leaned over and asked Emma, "How does she-" "She looks."Emma said plainly. **

"Looks at what?"Al asked her. "She just looks..." Emma said as she was looking him straight in the eyes. She didn't see anything beyond the skin of the armor. She looked intill she noticed Al was looking at her eyes and face. He was looking at her lovingly.

She looked down and blushed. Al would've been blushing. . . .

It's over! the chapie! oh, everybody ate, Al had to throw his sandwich down and in the next chapter they'll be in the living room!

Glad we cleared that up! .


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Chapie three! I think I'm ready for another! **

**  
The question is...are you? 0 0  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . o **

**  
Instead of automail,its cyborg technology. . . .  
... **

**  
"What about this mysterious girl? Will she be here soon?"Alphonse asked. No one spoke as the Wide screen blared on about the newest laptop technology until Summer told it to turn. "one channel up,I presume?" The TV asked. She said yes. That was a very common thing,Talking televisions. In fact, Winry has one in her room. **

**  
But while they was waiting for an answer,Brittany(the 'mystery' girl) was examining Ed's cyborg arm. She barely lifted his hoodie and she knew he didn't have any feeling if she barely examined it. Her only problem was that Al noticed her. . .(how could he not?) **

**  
"Um, Ed, there's a girl on your arm."Al pointed out. Ed froze and slowly looked down. His eyes opened up really wide. "Mack!"He yelled as he shook her off his arm. The whole time, Summer and Emma was suppressing laughs. When Brittany got up and winked at Ed,Emma couldn't hold it in anymore. Her and Brittany laughed really hard. Summer wasn't laughing anymore. She looked really mad.(I wonder why? heh heh heh!;) **

**(There is about to be a really crazy part because Summer and Brittany like to ' live life to the fullest' !) **

**  
"I'm Brittany!"She said as she took her hoodie off to show a green tight shirt. It was exactly the color as the bottom of her hair. It was as if spotlights were on her as she jumped on the couch. She Pointed for Summer to come. Summer obeyed as she jumped next to her and they started kicking and dancing. Ed and Alphonse were laughing there hearts out! Ed jumped on the couch and started dancing too. **

All that was left was Al and Emma standing there just watching them dance. Al looked at her as he offered Emma hand. Emma laughed as she pointed out,"There's a bit of a height difference!" "I'll just pick you up!"

**  
He picked her up as he started to twirl and tango. Emma had a great time up in the air, and both of them didn't notice everybody else stopped. In fact, Brittany went and got a camera. Summer just had sparkles in her eyes when she thought,' aw! Emma's first love!'**

**Brittany decided to flash the camera,which snapped them out of there 'trance'. They stopped and Emma went into the kitchen as Edward grabbed his stomach and laughed. Hard and cruel. Summer had to suppress giggles herself. **

**(A/N: This is Cherry the second author. I made her quit the craziness because as you all know it is retarded,just like Summer and Brittany. Thank you for your patience, Now back to the story.) **

Ed laughed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I can't remember when I've had so much fun for no reason. That reminds me, why did we do it? It was a little too random for my taste,actually." He said; he seemed slightly more serious.

**  
Summer, Brittany, and Emma looked at each other. Summer nodded as she got up and walked closer and closer to Edward. She put her hands on his shoulder and moved closer and closer like she was going to kiss him. He was blushing deeply as he squeaked,"Summer?". She stopped when her nose touched his and she looked into his eyes. He looked and he thought he saw. . . No, he couldn't have. It was just how the light hit her eyes. . . **

**She got up and moved away from him as Alphonse just couldn't keep his eyes off him. What was brother going to do? Edward gulped and said," What was that?" **

**  
"It was pretty random,wasn't it?" Summer stated like she was making a point. Well,she was stating a point. . . Never mind.. "That's what I was tryin' to prove! I am random. That's what me and Brittany are made of. You know,besides our insides. Maybe we will make you and Alphonse random too. . "She trailed off. She was looking as she had a thoughtful look. He thought he saw it again. . . **

Brittany coughed and stood up. She almost looked like she wiped a tear away from her face. He suddenly realized there is something wrong with this picture. It was like 'Where's Waldo?' except with dangerous military technology. Suddenly he didn't like this game. . .

**(Where's Waldo? is a book where you have to find Waldo and it is very hard.) **

**  
"Let me show you two to your rooms. Do you mind if you have to share rooms? " Brittany said as the green in her hair seemed,if possible, to get even more green. They both didn't mind about the room. **

**She led them upstairs as she almost looked like she was skipping and dancing; she never went off course. She almost looked like she was moon walking. Edward had never been to the moon before. Everybody gets trained in kindergarten to ride a shuttle. **

**"We'll have to move a bed in here. Can you do it,um. . . What's your name again?" Brittany said while she was pointing at Al. " It's Alphonse. . . I told you earlier didn't I? Not that I want to impose or nothing" Al said as he put his hands up as if to say sorry. "You probably did tell me earlier. I just forget names a lot." She answered. **

**  
"I don't need a bed anyway;I'm fine just sleeping on the floor." "Okay. . . If you want." She said like she had just heard the strangest thing. **

Edward and Alphonse were settling themselves for bed. They talked about many things, until Edward had this sudden urge for the bathroom. ( AN Ed looooves the bathroom) He didn't know where it was, so he remembered that Brittany said, "If you need me at any time my room is the last down the hall"

**It was dark and he saw a blue light down the hall. " That must be her room." He went to knock but it opened by itself. He looked inside to see wires everywhere, and computer screens were flashing everywhere. She hadn't noticed him come in. He backed away and went down stairs. (back away slowly...) **

**He heard some dishes clanking like somebody was cooking. He walked in on a mess with dishes and flour. Summer was standing in the middle looking very confused.**

**"What are you doing!" Ed said half joking. " Well, do you know how people get the best ideas when there almost asleep? Well I wanted some strawberry wine. " Ed was cracking up by now," So I got some flour out and a huge bowel ,so I could step on the strawberries. After I got everything out,I remembered that I didn't have any strawberries. Here I am now, remembering that it's illegal for me to drink the stuff any way!" **

**  
"If your thirsty you can get some soda!" Ed laughed as he forgot about the problem on hand with Brittany. "What's soda? Do you mean a high fructose drink?" She asked him. "I forgot soda was an old word. High fructose is what I meant. "Ed laughed at himself. That word was out dated in 3007! "How about I walk you to your room and we clean tomorrow?" He asked her. She blushed and said okay.**

**"It's really dark! I can't see you!" Summer said while she reached out blindly. "Hold my hand. I know where my room is,at least." he said. She grabbed his hand. "It's cold! Are you sick!" She asked him. "I'll tell you later." He said. He didn't want to ever give up his secret, but he knew he had to. **

**He stuck his head in to see if Al could see them. He was asleep. He pulled her in his room. "Do you know where your room his from here?" He asked her. "I'm sort of scared. Can I sleep in here?" She asked while she was avoiding his eye. " I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed,okay"He insisted. "That's okay,I'll sleep on the floor!" "Are you sure?"**

**She grabbed some blankets and set them on the floor. "Good night!" She said,but she couldn't sleep. Ed was just asleep when she grabbed her pillow and crawled into his bed She fell asleep almost imediatly. In the morning Ed had his arm around her stomach. They looked peacful until . . . . **

**This was a long chapie! yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own full metal alchemist blah blah blah.Says something silly blah blah. On with the story! **

**Al's a playa.**

**- **

**Brittany walked in and,well,screamed. This wasn't an ordinary scream,oh no. Birds miles away flew from there perches from this unearthly scream. At least that was what it seemed like to Edward and Summer. Summer jumped up and landed on Brittany, which ,thankfully, shut her up. The reason of this scream was the mere sight of the 'couple'. **

**  
Ed was just as surprised. His face was priceless. Just looking at it made the girls laugh. Al just observed. He didn't want to get in the mess. He thought his brother was a sly dog. Flirting already! Winry will have his head! **

**Emma busted the door down then looked around..She slowly backed away... " I'll make breakfast" Emma said as she backed away. "My sister is weird." She said as she left **

**  
"I've got to comb my hair"Summer said;She realized her hair was fuzzy from all the mess. "Now, Summer, Your going to get cavities if you don't brush your teeth." Brittany said,with a look of pure dread. More dread than the fear cavities cause. Ed remembered last night,and then Mustang's voice," They have to be around computers...Always. There circuits need to be charged daily" (A/N if I said something like that earlier and its not the same...sorry) **

**As soon as they left Edward closed the door, but since there wasn't any windows; it was dark. " I think I know who it is, Al." Edward said. "I do to, brother." Al answered. His 'eyes' seemed to glow. "Emma!" "Brittany!" They both screamed there suspects. "But I thought you liked Emma?" Edward said, surprised that his brother could have playing love.(A/N Al's a playa :) "That doesn't have a matter in it! I'm here to help you find out who it is so we can search for it." "It's not her. It's Brittany. She had so many computers in her room." Ed made his point. "That doesn't mean it's her. She could do all the computer stuff for the cyborg" ( A/N He hit it right on the mark) **

**  
"We can't rule her out just yet." Ed answered. "Why is Emma your suspect anyway?" Al answered with," She seems like a cyborg. She's not emotionless, but- "Edward interrupted, "I know what you mean. She just acts different. That's no reason to suspect something. I Don't even have enough evidence with the computers." **

**  
"So you ruled out Summer?" Some ones voice chimed in. Ed look toward The door,but nobody was there. Then he looked out the window and he saw that they were on the second floor. " Um, brother, I think its the TV on your arm." Al suggested. Of course! He accidentally turned on the hidden feature in his cyborg arm. He looked down,but Mustang was there. **

**"How did you tap into my TV!" Ed said,"And you've been spying! How else would you know about her?" Roy smirked and answered with,"It's actually a funny story, how we tapped your television. It seems that Havoc is a computer wiz. Who would have guessed?" Mustang had a smirk on his face as he said," She's pretty Ed. Don't let her go to waste. To bad Winry won't like it" "What? Is this why you tapped into my television! To tell me you think she's pretty?" Ed yelled. It reminded Al of when he had been called short. **

**"So you don't think she's pretty." Roy said with the biggest smirk of the century. **

**"I .. I don't have time for things like that when dangerous technology is on the loose _in this house_." Edward said, As serious as he could be**. **"So, you don't think she's pretty? She's not good enough for the famous Full Metal?" Roy annoyed Ed as much as he could. **

**"Why do you even think its her?" Ed tried to say calmly. It didn't work though. "It's just that she's the only one that you didn't mention. Are you protecting her, Full Metal?" Roy replied. Al decided not to enter this conversation. **

**"She already asked me what my arm was. Wouldn't a cyborg recognise cyborg technology?" Edward said very fast. He didn't seem to want to talk about it.**

-

**I'm lazy so that was the end!**


End file.
